Love and Lust
by Passing Memoires
Summary: The last thing Roxas remembers is leaving Organisation XIII and fighting Axel, literally in the World That Never Was. So then why is he kneeling in a cold room, having just woken up - Bound? Based on Akuhens short comic. Roxas POV.


_Drip..._

__

Drip...

__

Drip...

The sound was slowly driving me mad.

My body shivered from the coldness of the room, it was cold and damp, that much i knew.

And the hard concrete floor was digging into both my knees.

I could smell the faint smell of a candle in the room.

My legs have gone numb. I can't seem to move them at all, along with my arm's that were bounded behind my back.

I couldn't speak either, something was bounding my mouth.

I lifted my head and tried to move it around but it was useless, I couldn't see anything so my eyes must have been covered too.

My body was cold as i shivered again violently.

I can't remember how long I've been like this, I only remember just now waking up like this, how long has it been i wondered?

My eye's blinked slowly, a useless effort when i still couldn't see a thing.

My mouth and throat felt dry, I haven't eaten or drank anything either in so long as my stomach lurched, making me groan in pain.

I was weak, I had no idea where i was.

What was going to happen to me?

I was afraid.

Frightened, which was – Too me, laughable in a sense.

I was never one to be afraid, but too laugh in its face instead, but here i was.

The last thing i remember was leaving the Organization. They had killed my best friend, Xion.

Well, they forced me to kill her, she wanted it anyway in the end.

A day never passed that i still thought about her, and i still felt horrible for killing her.

I always found it odd that i did, being one without a heart.

The Organization... They have been using me this whole time.

I was born into this world as there puppet, too collect heart's for their goal which still confused me.

I was on my way too reuniting with Sora, in a way, I was giving up, committing suicide even.

But i was told, from a girl named Namine that it was what i should do.

That it would set things right.

I listened too her. She was right anyway wasn't she?

I was a mistake.

I wasn't suppose too exist.

It was all Sora's fault anyway.

Even though it confused me and hurt me, it's what i had to do.

But my partner told me otherwise.

Axel, number eight, an assassin who could weave fire and control it at his will.

When i left he stopped me that night.

Telling me thing's i thought I'd never hear, especially from him.

About him ''Caring'' For me, ''Loving'' Me.

It didn't make sense.

We just didn't have hearts, and would never have them.

So what he felt for me just wasn't real, It was ridiculous.

I remember getting angry at him.

And fighting him since he tried to stop me from running off and completing my own goal – We had fought.

Steel clashing against steel in the rain.

Cut's being made in each others clothing, right down into the skin.

Leaving crimson blood splashing on to the concrete floor of The World That Never Was.

In the neon city as the cold rain poured down on us.

My advantage was that he couldn't use his fire that well at least since it was raining.

But either way, I was worn out.

From just taking out Xion, and even before that i had a run in with Saix.

The physical and emotion strain had gotten too me, I remember that me and Axel fought for hours though.

Perhaps, but who won? Did i make it too Sora? No, I couldn't have.

I'm still alive aren't i?

Did someone else come along? Diz? Xemnas?

Did i kill Axel? Or did he win?

Did i pass out from the stress on my body and someone had chained me up somewhere?

In what i could only guess was a dungeon or a basement of some sort from how cold it was.

I swallowed what i could, shifting again against the iron binds on both my arms and legs, hearing the chain attached to the leather collar around my neck rattle.

I was getting restless now, irritated, stressed, annoyed.

I wanted to move.

I needed food too, and i needed to know what was going on.

I closed my eyes instead after listening to the maddening dripping that just went on and on, and the flickering of the candle.

I felt like exploding, but couldn't.

So i relaxed my body as much as i could.

I tried to go back to sleep for now, arguing with myself to stay awake just in case.

But i couldn't with how cold it was and that dripping that was pissing me off too no end well i groaned lowly against the bound in my mouth when my stomach gave another violent lurch.

A few minute's later, when i was on the verge of nodding off, I heard a door creak open.

Jolting me awake from resting my eyes, I strained my ear's as i listened for footsteps, for any other sound.

My heartbeat increasing as i tried to calm my nerves and breath through my nose.

I heard the footstep's approach, too the right, I kept my head forward.

Just listening.

Not moving an inch.

**''You liveing well?''** The voice spoke, amused.

My body jolted from surprise, making the chain's around me clink, my body betraying me.

I knew that voice!

It was Axel, damn it.

He must of won, and brought me - Where?

What was he going to do too me?

Thought's going dark, I swallowed my nerve's as my heart beat erratically in my chest.

Cold sweat forming and dripping down my body as i heard his boot's click against the concrete, too the right again, but closer.

**''You probably never thought that you'd return to the Organization''** He spoke again.

Shit, was that where i was? Back here?

No, I needed to leave, too get out!

I struggled against the chains, as weak as my struggles wore, I already tried this before.

But these damn chains were just too strong! They just wouldn't break, it was hopeless.

Giving up, I gave a small whimper.

Pathetic, I thought.

I wondered how i looked?

Even more pathetic probably.

I heard his footsteps again, much closer this time.

I swallowed in dread as i swear i could feel him standing right in front of me, looming over me as he looked down at me, my ear's straining again too hear his every move.

He stopped in front of me then, for a silent minute.

I swallowed again, before he moved.

This time, much, much closer - My body jolted, and i let out a small gasp between surprise and distress as i felt one of his hand's clamps down on the iron bindings around both of my wrist behind my back.

He let out a small chuckle.

**''Don't be nervous babe, I just wanted to say welcome back to the group''**

I struggled against the chain's once again, whimpering, I didn't like this one bit.

Suddenly, with a loud clank, I felt a tightness release from both my ankle's, as the iron metal clamp's fell down to the ground with a clink.

The same was done with the binding's around both my wrist, why was he freeing me? Wasn't he the one who chained me up?

With thoughts of freedom, it was quickly taken away as i struggled and shifted uneasily, realizing too soon that i couldn't move.

My arms and legs had gone too numb.

Realizing this, I let out another pathetic, distressed whimper.

With the clamp still in my mouth, and the collar still around my neck, I listened as Axel moved again.

Back in front of me, my ear's straining again.

I gasped as one of his hands closed around both my wrist, bringing them forward instead of dropping at my side's, holding them gently, even though i could barely feel them at all.

I jolted and whimpered again when i felt his other hand move against my right cheek, his finger's holding it and going around my right ear and my hair –

It was so warm and i couldn't help myself but too turn my cheek into it more.

**''Welcome back to my side...''** Axel whispered into my face after he leaned forward.

His hand stroking my cheek and finger's weaving through my hair as he said, thoughtfully –

** ''Did you know that... I tried to keep you by my side,** **but you never once looked at me?''**

Eyebrow's coming together in confusion as i thought this over...

Thoughts of the old days, of him teaching me the rope's, being the only one who talked to me, put up with me.

He was my first best friend.

We had smiled, laughed, fought together, what was he getting at though?

Sure i looked at him.

Though, I haven't always remained by his side, but for very good reason's though.

He had lied to me, I was furious with him.

He wasn't my friend any longer and that was all in the past.

**''Now that you've returned to me... I would never let you go''**

Axel spoke, leaning close, his hot breath against my face.

My heart beated erratically in my chest as i swallowed in dread.

I didn't return to him, he had brought me here, imprisoned me.

And – _''Never let me go?''_ That was stupid, I wasn't just some pet for him to keep.

**''Roxas...''** Axel whispered.

I felt a weird sensation of both heat swell in my stomach along with panic and nervousness as i suddenly felt his hot, wet tongue lick across the front of the metal bar between my teeth.

Slick with saliva as it licked against my bottom lip, before the metal bar and teeth and then my upper lip, making me shiver.

Axel leaned out then, letting out a soft moan that made me shiver, along with a weird feeling in my stomach too twist.

Butter fly's? Of course i was nervous, I had no idea what he was doing.

And i was helpless to stop him.

But there was also warmth in the pit of my stomach, was he causing that?

Shit, this was bad.

**''Roxas... I can't wait any longer – I need you now''**

Axel said huskily, hot breath fanning my face, making me shiver and swallow.

I suddenly then felt both my hand's being lifted up, and then an arm wrapped around my back as it helped me up.

I raised on shaky leg's, then was pressed against what i guess was his chest.

I could smell the fabric of his coat.

Along with other smell's, his cologne and body wash.

I felt a sudden wave of nostalgia wash over me, remembering such simple times that i would run over too him after a successful mission and hug him, he'd hug me back and we'd laugh together, then always going out for ice cream together afterwards.

Or we would simply lie in the bed in his room together.

Sometimes mine and just cuddle after a stressful day.

**''Come''** He told me, lifting me up and hugging me too his chest.

He held me and brought me over with not much effort.

I was small and light, weightless, much like a child, though i guess I sort was.

Still being the age of sixteen.

I couldn't do anything as i was suddenly gently let down onto – What i guessed was a soft bed.

I let out a panic'd breath through my nose though when my left hand was seized by one of his own hands.

His fingers entwining with mine.

Hot breath ghosting over the left side of my neck as i turned my head away too the right, arching my neck out too try and get away from the man above me as much as possible.

Swallowing once again – I heard him speak suddenly.

**''I thought i should let you go... But i realized later that... I** **was wrong''**

Axel Spoke.

Lip's softly grazing along my jaw, causing me too shiver and arch my neck more away.

Anything to get away from him.

He placed a gentle kiss on the left side of my chin with his soft closed lips, before hot breath ghosted along the left side of my neck again as he said –

** ''During the time when i mindlessly looked for you... Discovered -''**

Teeth grazing the left side of my neck, making me shiver and whimper as i thought that he would bite down.

What was he doing?

**''That you had completely forgotten about me and that you would give your everything to awaken Sora...''**

Axel Said, beginning too softly nip at the skin on my neck.

He didn't understand, his time searching for me was pointless.

These feeling's he had for me were... Stupid.

I didn't understand what he was up too – Was he going too torture me?

Or... Or something worse.

I didn't understand his odd action's so far, I understand the kissing against my jaw...

Those were, suppose too be acts of affection, were they not?

But such an odd place too display them, usually they would be on the lips from what i have seen.

Then again, my lips are mostly covered by this damn metal bar.

And in this case i would want it to remain that way.

**''What about me...?''** Axel whispered. Wondering out aloud.

His other hand picking up my right one and intertwining it in the same way as the other one, hovering above me as he ducked, switching over to the right side of my neck too suck on a sensitive spot below my chin on my neck.

** ''Nhnn...''** I made the soft sound, that had felt – Good actually.

A soft kiss was placed on the same spot afterwards, making me turn my head to the left and arch my neck that way this time as i furrowed my brow's.

Confused by the sudden heat in my stomach churning and the way my heart was still beating erratically in my chest.

**''I will never let you forget me...''**

Axel whispered against my skin, trailing kiss's down my neck before going back up.

Placing them along my jaw, before whispering against the metal bar that ceased me from talking.

**''Roxas...''**

Both my ear's perked up as i suddenly heard the zipper of my coat being pulled down.

I shivered as my bare chest was revealed to the cold air.

I wasn't sure as too what he was doing still...

Until i felt a wet, but hot warm tongue lick down the side of my neck.

Making me arch my neck and shiver from the new feeling.

**''Uhnnn...''  
**

I moaned, head arching back as i felt his soft lip's on my collar bones afterwards.

The left hand holding my other hand then left.

I gasped suddenly, arching my back as his hand slid up my left side, before stopping at my left nipple, hard from the coldness of the room, I would like to believe.

His finger's only softly moved across it, but it was so sensitive that i arched my back off the bed, neck arching back as well.

**''Ahhhh...''**

I moaned as his fingers started too slowly massage it, making my stomach feel oddly good as heat swelled in it.

Each time his finger rubbed against the sensitive nub, It caused a pleasurable, jolt too course through my body.

**''Stop'' **I pleaded, though false.

My voice being muffled but if he listened he would hear my plea.

If he had any attentions of listening or stopping...

Scared of my sudden odd reaction's my body was clearly acting strange, and i didn't like it at all, what was he doing too me?

**''Stop... It'll hurt''**

I tried to plead with him once again.

I had no idea if it would or would not, but i wasn't ready for this.

Whatever this was.

**''Nnnn!''**

I suddenly moaned, head thrown off to the side and back arching off the bed as i suddenly felt hot breath on the same nipple he touched before with his finger's.

Except now his hot and moist tongue had slipped out, flicking across the sensitive nub, causing far more pleasure then his finger's ever did.

His tongue lapped and swirled around before pulling off, leaving me with a feeling of light headedness as my body began to heat up, my chest tingling and wanting more of the warmth and pleasure.

My ear's strained again and i breathed as i felt both his hand's grasp the sides of my head, bringing it forward before his finger's started working at the leather strap that connected with the gag around my mouth at the back of my head.

**''Let me hear your voice...''**

Axel said, before i felt the metal bar leave my mouth and the leather straps fall from my cheeks along with the clink of metal.

I gasped, taking in a lung full of air.

Moving my stiff jaw before swallowing as i tried to make my voice work.

**''Stop''** I rasped, but my voice was barely just a whisper.

I heard the clinking of metal thrown to the ground, before his right hand went back to my left and held it.

His other went back to my chest, rubbing against the sensitive nub, slick with his saliva and even more sensitive now then it was before.

**''S...Stop!'' **I pleaded.

Eye's widening as i then suddenly felt hot breath on my face, before soft lips pressed up against mine.

**''Mhmm!''** I moaned, muffled by the kiss and eyebrow's coming together as his tongue plunged into my mouth.

Making my stomach jump, but not in disgusting way.

Instead it felt strangely odd but nice at the same time.

Well his hand playing with my left nipple massaged it and tweaked it between his fingers.

I was winded as i felt his tongue inside my mouth, hot and wet as it explored, finding my own tongue and trying to coax it into responding.

With my mind in a haze i began to try and push him off me as i started to feel my hand's and arm's come back to me.

Though my legs were still trembling.

I arched my neck and head, trying to detach my mouth away from him then instead as his tongue swirled in my mouth.

Finally i was able too as my teeth scraped across his upper lip and i bit down, causing him too flinch back slightly and grunt.

But he didn't pull away like i expected him too.

Instead he pushed down further, making me whimper as his body pushed up against mine.

I could feel something brush up against my right inner thigh, and taste copper on my tongue.

Shivering as his tongue slid across the roof of my mouth.

**''Nhnnn...''** I moaned, shivering again as his tongue slid across my teeth, before finally pulling back.

I gasped and panted as his mouth finally left mine, well he panted above me.

I swallowed, tasting him on my lips and in my mouth as i swallowed his saliva and blood, feeling the slick spit on my lips and dribbling down my chin as i tried to regain my breath.

**''Ah!''** I moaned suddenly, head falling back onto the bed as i squirmed underneath him when i felt his hand suddenly leave my chest, before groping me through my tight pants.

** ''Your enjoying this, Aren't you Rox?''** Axel purred, amused as he watched my actions.

**''N-No''** I whimpered out, denying it.

I didn't even know what was even doing exactly.

**''Shh''** He shushed against my left ear, making me shiver as i whimpered more.

**''It's okay – It's only me babe''** He hushed.

Before kissing my ear as he kneaded my bulge through my pants, then licking and nipping down the left side of my neck.

Making me squirm more under his touch and turning my head off to the right as i arched my neck.

Then I felt his hot mouth on my other nipple now, well his other hand still worked on the one lathered in his spit already.

This one he flicked the sensitive nub with his tongue, before sucking on it, causing me too arch my back.

**''Mmm!''** I moaned, eyebrow's furrowing together as my left hand grabbed onto the soft fabric of the bed beneath me well Axel continued too torture me with his touch's and mouth.

Eventually, he pulled away from my chest.

Leaving my other nipple slick with spit as i shivered from adjusting to the coldness of the room again.

I then heard the zipper of my coat being pulled down father then well i panted, until my cloak was fully open once the zipper was at its end.

I gasped as i felt one of his hands on my back, between my upper and my lower as he pushed me up.

With my hazy mind my natural reaction was too reach out with my arms and grab onto him.

So i did.

Grabbing onto both of his shoulder's too steady myself.

**''Arm's up Roxie''** Axel purred mere inches away from my face.

Swallowing, I did as he asked.

It was getting too hot in here for a coat anyway.

I lifted both my arm's up, feeling my cloak being lifted off me and then hearing it hit the ground beside me on the floor.

Before i set both hand's back on Axel's shoulder's, feeling his own cloak beneath my finger's.

**''Roxas...''** Axel breathed, resting his arms on both my slender hips, leaning in too nibble on my right ear.

**''Nhn...''** I moaned from the sensation, my cock pressing up against his cloak when he leaned down.

Oddly enough i hated the feeling.

I wanted his cloak off, and I wanted to feel skin...

Hot breath on my ear, teeth just lightly grazing the ridge, before a warm wet tongue slipped out and traced the cartilage, making me shiver before his tongue plunged into the hole.

Making me do many things at once, roll my hip's against his cloak, providing sweet friction that added to the pleasure.

As i threw my head back and moaned.

**''Uhhnn''**

His tongue leaving then hole suddenly, for teeth too graze the ridge once again.

Causing me too shiver as i started too roll my hip's repeatedly in a slow motion.

Before sharp teeth suddenly clamped hard down on the skin of my right ear's ridge, making me let out a noise between a surprised gasp and a deep, throaty moan.

Stopping all but completely, before he rolled his hip's back against mine.

**''Uhn!''** I moaned, feeling intense heat coil in the pit of my stomach.

At this point i had completed forgotten about everything.

Why i was here, who put me here, why i was doing this.

Everything.

All i knew was – Pleasure, and that i really liked doing this, and that i wanted more.

Axel detached himself from my ear, now covered in his saliva and a red bite mark along the ridge, starting too bleed slightly, and it felt hot.

But that didn't stop me from rocking my hip's against him.

The warmth in my stomach was increasing, the pleasure too, and it just felt so good.

Suddenly, I gasped as i hit the bed.

I whimpered as most of the heat and pleasure suddenly left me.

But then i felt a warm, soft kiss on my forehead and a warm hand threading through sweaty blond bang's and the hair on the right side of my head.

**''Cool down babe''** Axel cooed softly.

I swallowed.

Letting myself relax against the bed.

Which would have been stupid, given the situation, but i couldn't think straight.

And besides, it was only Axel.

He'd... Never hurt me.

Not intentionally and only if it was truly necessary or not.

I felt a soft pair of lip's on my cheek then, and then the corner of my mouth, before pulling away.

I opened my eyes, though it being pointless as i could only see blackness because of the black fabric over my eyes.

My body calmed down.

Though, there was still a dull throbbing between my legs, and my own body was still hot.

I shivered suddenly as i felt a warm hand glide across my stomach, barley touching but causing such a reaction.

I bit my lip too stifle a moan when he glided it up my left hip, all the way upwards before stopping.

**''Lift your head''** He told me then.

Confused, I would do no such thing.

Whatever idea he had planned.

A few silent second's passed by, before i heard a sigh come from him.

Swallowing, I awaited too see what he would do.

Punish me for not listening?

Do nothing?

I flinched slightly as i felt his hand's suddenly on either side of my head.

He gently lifted it off the pillow too get his hands behind my head, where his finger's worked on the black band tied around my head at the back, making me unable to see.

I closed my eyes as i listened too it unfasten, and then felt and heard it slip away from my eyes.

**''Roxas...''** Axel breathed.

I was not sure to open my eyes or not.

Did i want to see?

Or not?

I didn't much mind the darkness at all anymore.

**''Roxas – Open your eyes, please''** Axel asked of me.

Cautiously I did.

Opening my eye's slowly and blinking just the same as i saw a black cloak before me, silver zipper and all, along with a chin.

Axel's chin, and his smile.

**''I missed your eye's... So beautiful''** He commented, before leaning in.

Knowing what he was going to do, I closed my eyes as he gently kissed both my eye lids gently.

But still causing me too flinch slightly.

We used to do this in the past too, small affection when i accepted it.

He hadn't done this too me in years though.

When he kissed the last eye, I waited a few moments before opening them again.

Looking down at the bed then looking off to the side.

This was... A room, not a dungeon at all.

There was a wooden desk in front of the bed against the wall, with a glittering candelabra with three lit candles, that explains the smell.

Other than that the room was cloaked in darkness.

** ''Hey – Look at me''** Axel spoke.

A gentle hand taking my chin in his hand and turning me forward and upwards too look at him.

Blue eye's flashed quickly upwards, seeing a brief look of glinting emerald eye's.

Cat like, and crimson red hair with spike's.

I looked at the ceiling instead, that was dark too.

I felt the bed shift.

**''Hey''** Axel breathed above me, having sat up so he could do so.

I stared straight up into emerald eyes, as he stared back.

I swallowed, before trying to ask the question i wanted to.

**''Why are you doing all this?''** I managed to rasp out.

Staring up at the man, eye's shifting away from his awkwardly.

I was never one who could hold eye contact.

Always shying away, well Axel took in everything in about my eyes and face, every single small detail.

Too the small freckles on my nose.

In that moment as he answered.

**''Because – I've wanted you for so long, but you kept pushing** **me away, I gave you time, and you ran off – Bedside's, it looks like you're enjoying it''** Axel smirked at the end.

**''H-How long has it been?''** I asked instead.

Now knowing my fate, I couldn't fight back.

Only to accept what Axel wanted, and that maybe i did too.

Maybe not now, but it would have to be now.

If only under different circumstances...

**''Only about a day – But, everyone's dead Roxas, Sora killed Xemnas and the other entire member's, were free** **now''** He said softly, holding my chin and stroking it with his thumb.

That... Wasn't possible, was it?

If that's true...

At least those bastard's got what they deserved for hurting Xion, and using both of us.

I only wish that it was by my hand that all of them died at.

**''What about Sora?''** I asked.

**''He's dead -''**

**''What?''** I spat, looking straight at him with wide eyes.

Axel only smiled.

**''He was wounded greatly after the battle with Xemnas – And he died, no one could help him, meaning, your whole now Roxas, you're a person, just like me, we regained are heart's, I'm no longer Axel, But Lea''** Axel spoke, smiling at me.

I stared back at him, shocked as his thumb kept smoothing over my jaw and cheek.

**''You're... Serious?''** I asked.

Thinking that this was all just a joke.

Or just a dream.

Maybe i did win the battle, but I'm just passed out from exhaustion somewhere in The World That Never Was?

Dreaming...

But then again... All of this felt too real.

Axel, Or ''Lea'' As he now called himself, nodded back with a smile.

**''Yeah – I'd never lie to you Rox, see? Look at my cheek's, I don't have the mark's anymore from when i became a** **nobody''** He said, pointing to his right cheek.

It was true.

I stared at his cheeks now, wide eyed.

Having too know if it was truly real or not, I brought both my hand's up slowly.

Axel watching me and smiling as i gently cupped both of his cheek's, smoothing my thumb's over where the dark purple tear drop's should of been.

It couldn't even be makeup, they just were… No longer there anymore.

**''I can't control fire anymore, or summon my chakra's either''** Axel said with a soft sigh afterwards.

With that, I just had to see.

Dropping my hand's, I instead held my hand out on the right side, face turning as i thought ''Oblivion'' As a way to call it too me.

But it didn't come.

I stared at my empty hand, bringing it close to my face.

**''It's true...''** I said.

Speechless, I dropped my hand, staring up into emerald eyes as Axel smiled down at me.

**''Yeah - It's just us now Rox – I was thinking – We could move too Twilight Town, settle down with a nice place''** He suggested, looking down into my blue eyes.

I thought about it.

Everyone was gone now.

After – Xion died, all i really had was Sora, in a sense.

But, now that everyone was gone...

Now what?

I looked straight into emerald eyes as they studied me, awaiting my answer eagerly.

Axel...

He was still here, with me, and everything he's done for me...

I was selfish too walk away, within reason.

I'm still mad at him for lying to me.

But it was only to protect me...

Everything was out of love.

And now...

We can just be together.

**''That sound's... Perfect''** I said, looking up into green eyes.

Slowly, a large smile spread across Axel's face, showing his teeth as he happily asked – **''Really?''**

I smiled up at him.

**''Yeah''** I said.

**''I'm glad''** Axel smiled, before leaning forward and smirking.

**''Now how about we finish what I started?''**

I felt my stomach flip and I bit my lip shyly, bringing both my arms up too wrap around his neck as I pulled him down closure.

**''Go ahead''** I smiled against his lips before I kissed him.

Sliding my tongue out right away too flick across his lower lip and he smiled back.

Opening his mouth and letting my tongue slide in well his own tongue slid against mine, his hands moving down too my pants as he started too tug them downwards.

I smiled more into the kiss before pulling away and drawing his lip out with my teeth before i opened my eyes and stared back into his.

**''You should take off your coat, Too''** I said, moving both my hands down to the zipper of his coat.

Axel smiled and chuckled.

''Right'' He said, sliding off my pants and tossing them to the ground after I lifted my legs up too help him.

Then he shifted off the bed, standing up and zip his own coat off.

He got out of it and it fell to the ground.

I watched as his hands went straight to his own pants, tugging them down and then he was back on the bed, situating himself between my legs and i reached out to hold his shoulders well he reached out aswell, grabbing my hips and I gasped as he tugged me forward.

Are cocks sliding against each others threw the fabric of are undies well he slid his tongue into my mouth and began too slowly grind his crotch against mine as I responded back to the kiss.

Tangling my fingers into his hair well he held my hips with his hands.

The kiss was getting heated and I began to roll my hips back to meet his, until finally he pulled away.

Both of us gasping for breath and he leaned forward, resting his head in-between my neck and shoulder blade well he paused his grinding and instead moved his hand down to the waistband of my checkerd boxers.

Slipping his hand underneath and then taking a hold of my hard on and began too stroke it.

I gasped at the feeling and tightened both my hands in his hair, tugging as he began to suck on my neck again.

Pulling a moan from my lips when he made a mark and his thumb ran across the head, smearing precum across it before he pulled his hand away and then proceeded to pull down my boxers.

Then he pulled off his own as well and brought two fingers too his mouth.

His tongue slid out of his parted lips and he licked across his middle and index finger, green eyes staring back into my blue well I watched his tongue glide across his fingers.

Coating them in saliva and I felt my cock twitch when he delved them into his mouth, sucking on them and sliding them in and out of his mouth before taking them out, reaching down for my entrance.

I grunted, moving my hands down too grip his shoulders when they began to slide in, parting me open and stopping too give me a break about halfway, well I panted and held onto him.

**''You alright? I know it hurts… Sorry about that''**

**''I-Its okay… Keep going''** I told him back.

He nodded and leaned in, quickly pecking my forehead before he went back too licking and sucking at my neck, Trying to distract me well his other hand went back to my cock and began to pump it well his fingers went in deeper.

I let out a groan when they slid all the way in, stopping and leaned in too lick at his neck, at whatever skin I could get too well my fingers digged into his shoulders when he pulled his fingers back out slowly then slid them back in.

I was panting and I even managed to bite down on his shoulder, causing him too let out a long groan that I enjoyed, well his fingers began too thrust in and out of me faster.

Making me rock my hips into them and then he then began too scissor them, stretching me further.

Then his finger curled inside me and my whole body seized up before I let out a surprisingly unexpected loud moan when I felt his fingers brush up against something deep inside me.

Too top it off Axel returned the favor and bit down gently between the juncture of my neck and shoulder blade, Making me groan as his fingers prodded against that spot a few times before pulling out all together.

he kissed the mark he made on my neck then pulled away, staring down at me as I panted and watched him move his hand down too stroke his own member.

leaking with precum from the tip and dribbling down the side as he slathered the juices over his cock before positioning it at my entrance.

**''Ready? I'll go slowly''** He informed me.

I swallowed and nodded, gripping his shoulders as he gave me a small nod back before pushing himself in.

**''Uh – Ah''** I moaned as I felt him stretching me from the inside, stopping halfway inside me as he leaned down too kiss my sweaty forehead.

**''Almost there''** He said, moving down too kiss my cheek and then my lips, parting his lips and gliding his tongue across my bottom lip.

I panted against his mouth and then wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close as I brought are lips together, straight away are tongues met and I moaned into the kiss.

Axel groaning back as he finally slid all the way inside me.

He stopped once he was all the way in, as the both of us just enjoyed the kiss a bit more, before he began to move slowly, sliding all the way out and then back inside.

I gasped softly into the kiss, leaning out too rest my head on the pillow as I griped the side of it, sliding my other hand up his neck and into his hair as he slid back out and then in.

The feeling caught me off guard and I let out a loud moan when the thrust caused the headboard of the bed too connect with the wall.

And he didn't stop there, he just kept sliding in and out, picking up a slow pace.

My eyes slipping close as he leaned down too kiss the side of my neck and suck on the skin there before his thrust's began to pick up in speed, rocking me against the bedpost.

I reached up with the hand that was gripping the pillow too join my other in his hair well he moved closure too me.

Tugging me over to him by the hips and I let out a small moan when I felt his cock go even deeper inside me and my own hard on slid against his stomach as he leaned forward.

He was panting and groaning against my neck as his pace picked up and I knew I couldn't keep up much longer.

**''A-Axel''** I moaned, burying my face into his shoulder as I panted.

**''Rox…''** He groaned back, making me cry out with a particular thrust that made the headboard of the bed hit the wall.

**''Fuck – Ah''** I moaned, wrapping my arms around his shoulders when he kept up that pace.

Panting onto my neck as he fucked me into the bed, before finally with a cry of his name I came, hard over his stomach and chest and straight after I heard him groan my name before he spilled inside me.

We lay there, both panting as we came down from are activity, before he pulled out, then leaning down too kiss my forehead again and my lips as I opened my eyes, pressing my lips back too his and we shared a gentle kiss.

A few brushes of are soft lips and then we both parted.

Axel let out a soft sigh, before he moved over to lie down beside me, an arm wrapping around my side and pulling me close.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle when he buried his face in the side of my neck.

I turned on my side too face him well he draped the blanket from the bed over us both, reaching up too press my palm over his chest as my blue eyes flickered up too his.

**''Axel?''** I said once my breathing calmed down.

**''Yeah Rox?''** He said, his green eyes opening.

**''Uhm… Did you – Really mean what you said before I left…? That you'd miss me?''**

Axel nodded back.

**''Of course…''** He said.

I smiled back at him, before asking.

**''I'm – Honestly very confused by this I mean...''**

**''Shh''** shushed me, reaching up too tangle a hand in my hair and pulling are faces closure, staring into my blue eyes as he said.

**''Don't worry, It's called ''Love'' Rox – Alright? I love you, people do these kinds of things when they love each other''**

**''You mean… What we did before?''**

Axel nodded back simply.

I hummed back in thought.

Well… It had really felt good, and with Axel – Special.

I felt warm and well – Loved?

**''I love you too''** I smiled back at him.

He smiled back wide and wrapped both arms around me.

Hugging me too his chest and making me laugh as he rested his chin on top of my head after kissing it.

**''I love you too, always – Now let's get some sleep yeah?''**

**''Yeah''** I agreed with a smile.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him in a hug as well, our breathing quieted and after a few minutes we both fell asleep.

Afterwards... Well, we were alright after that.

Perfect even.

We did move too Twilight Town, we found my old house even and moved in to it since it was vacant.

We watched the sunsets together on top of the clock tower again, like they old days.

Well eating sea salt ice-cream and we just simple enjoyed are days together.

But the only thing that he didn't ever mention…

Is that he tricked Sora and his friend's into believing he was on their side.

He used him too get rid of Xemnas and helped the boy kill the other members by weakening them.

And then killed Sora himself.

All for me.

Though I admit...

I had a hunch.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed. Theif was definitely more tamed then this smut wise...

And like always - I hope it didin't ruin the story.

So let me know if you actually liked it?

I actually wanted this too be a bit more darker too...

But then i couldn't.

I have a problem with these babes and absolutely need them too have a happy ending together.


End file.
